Falling
by Hedonism Blues
Summary: The darkness has dragged Riku into an alternate dimension where his only chance lies with an enigmatic ninja with a far too compliant attitude.


_**This isn't mine. For the crossover challenge. Have fun!**_

* * *

Riku tumbled through the darkness. His hair was torn by the strong breeze and his clothes followed suit. His eyes were closed against the gale and he fell without a sound towards whatever landscape lay beneath him.

He thought back to Sora & Kairi—the only beams of light that could tear through the darkness that was slowly creeping back into his life.

The darkness was creeping, back when it had first begun to insinuate itself into his life. Too quickly and it knew that Riku would've been discovered by one of the others, too slowly and it wouldn't have been able to take root in Riku's heart, but it had struck the perfect balance. Starting with thoughts that were darker than Riku's usual fare, it moved in. From thoughts, it progressed to actions: pushing and fights with Tidus and Wakka. Now it was entrenched in his every action.

He'd know from the minute he recognized the symptoms of the darkness, a minute too late, that he wouldn't be able to fight it alone. He'd made up his mind to tell Sora & Kairi about it. That, Riku decided, was when the darkness had launched this—its final assault.

So fast that he hadn't been able to even try and fight it, the shadows of his heart had summoned a portal and sent him hurling through it.

Now here he was, lost in space and too stunned to say anything. He fell for what felt like ages, never sensing an exit. His heart, what was left of the light, could feel the darkness pushing into the neutral zone—the twilight.

It made another desperate push forward and Riku arched his back in pain, sending his body spinning in an altogether different set of spins through the dark place that he was careening through. He gritted his teeth and attempted to get the entirety of his heart back under his control. Another attack and Riku was almost crying out into the void. Now Riku noticed that the darkness didn't seem to want to gain control. It was as if it wanted to hurt him.

He realized that the darkness didn't intend to take him somewhere that he was more vulnerable; the darkness wanted to keep him here until he broke down and accepted it. Riku's eyes snapped open and he released his light, pushing all but the tiniest fragment of shadow from his heart.

He grabbed the shadow and pushed it into a portal. He fell through it just as the last after-effects of his attack were fading away.

He landed on the dirt-covered ground of a forest and skidded on his shoulder before gaining his balance and getting to his feet. A soldier heartless, escaped from the portal he created, leapt towards him.

He tried to move out of the way, but was caught with a glancing blow on his shoulder. The soldier lunged again and was avoided, but managed to score another superficial blow.

"Damn!" Riku cursed. His head was pounding and blood was beginning to fall on the ground from his wounds. He knew that he was in no shape to fight, but he had to if he was going to survive. He summoned his keyblade and felt the pressure that the lingering shadows put on his, already weakened, light reserves.

The heartless made another move and Riku dispatched it with a quick swipe. Before he could sigh in relief, a swarm of them appeared and began to attack him. He steeled his resolve and tightened his grip.

A claw went over his head and was promptly severed from his owner. A backflip strike and another soldier fell to his blade. He moved to hit another one, but a flying knife dispatched it first.

Riku looked around, but the newcomer was too fast for him to register. There were a few more strikes before the rest of the heartless were gone. In their place stood a tall man with hair the same color as Riku's own.

He slouched slightly with a book in his hand, but Riku noticed that tension in his stance. He also noticed something kindrid in this new arrival.

Within him, Riku sensed the same struggle of light and darkness that plauged himself.

"I'm Kakashi," the taller man said.

"I'm Riku." Riku said, unable to stop staring at the man before him.

"What village are you from, Riku?" Kakashi asked.

He was baffled by the lack of a headband. The younger boy's fighting prowess was obviously formidable, but, with the absence of a village's claiming mark, Kakashi was forced to assume that the boy was a rouge.

Before Kakashi could ask his question again, Riku had taken a step forward. Riku's mind was spinning with what he sensed. The struggle of shadows and light in Kakashi's heart mirrored his own. Riku took another quick step forward. Kakashi put himself on guard.

His guard was rendered useless, however, when Riku smashed their lips together. Something that felt like a spark flew between them, and then Kakashi was grabbing the back of Riku's head and pushing their mouths together even harder than Riku had been when this kiss began.

Riku moaned into the kiss, darkness and light flowing through their bodies. Kakashi felt it too and pulled back from the kiss, his head still spinning and his lips screaming at him to go back for more.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I need this, please!" Riku cried out.

Riku rubbed his hips against Kakashi's and the older man couldn't help but to groan.

"I don't-" Kakashi was cut off by Riku's skillful mouth.

Kakashi stopped attempting speech once Riku had managed to make his way into Kakashi's pants. He grabbed his manhood and squeezed softly. Kakashi had now decided to go with the flow, and he was now biting his lip is pleasure.

Riku was almost unaware of what was happening to him. His brain had retreated to a survival state and he was now acting on the impulses sent to him from his subconcious. His brain knew that, in order to make his way back to his home-world, he would have balance the energies of light and darkness. He also knew that Kakashi had both of those thing within him. It was a short leap of logic that lead him to the conclusion that he could use the other man as a sort of battery for his energy. The only way to do that, however, was intimate physical contact.

With Kakashi fully erect, Riku dropped to his knees and took his dick into his mouth. Kakashi almost shouted at the intense stimulation. Riku moved up and down the other man's shaft almost maniacally. Kakashi gripped the younger man's hair and forced him down further on his cock. Riku gladly accepted this new development.

It only lasted for a few moments before Riku wrenched himself out of Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi fell to the ground with a none-too-gentle push from Riku. Riku's pants fell with a soft thump next to him, followed quickly by his boxers. With his shirt still on, Riku straddled Kakashi, his tight entrance hovering over Kakashi's hard shaft.

Riku let a small cry escape his lips as he lowered himself down on the cock beneath him. Kakashi exhaled, his sigh almost synchronizing with Riku's. Leaving no time to adjust, Riku began to bounce up and down on the man beneath him. Riku's own erection was bobbing with him as he moved.

"Please," Riku moaned. "Please touch it."

Kakashi complied. His own release was quickly approaching. After only a few moment of stimulation, Riku came, shouting out as he did. The feeling of Riku tightening around his dick undid Kakashi, and he came too.

Before Kakashi could relax, Riku had jumped up and began wiping himself off.

"Was that it?" Kakashi asked, composing himself.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you," Riku said. "I needed the energy to get home."

"So that's what that was about," Kakashi said. "Glad that I could help."

Riku smiled as he finished putting his clothes on. "Thank you. I hope that this doesn't hurt your feelings, but I hope that I never have to see you again."

"None taken."

Riku held up a hand and a portal sprung up. He spared one last wave before walking through the portal, leaving one very confused ninja in his wake.

He fell through the darkness. An exit portal appeared and he fell through that too.

He was a shooting star again, but this time Sora wasn't with him.


End file.
